Late Night Talks
by Harley BB
Summary: This story is a little based off of a roleplay I did with a friend months ago. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH. ONE SHOT.


Soul laid on his bed late at night, he was wearing his usual boxers he wore to bed. The Mickey Mouse one's Maka had purchased for him a while back. His crimson eyes flickered at the bathroom door which his beautiful freshly showered meister stepped out of. The damp blonde haired girl had her yellow shirt which belonged to Soul and some blue track shorts. She knew her weapon loved her legs so she would often wear short things so he could admire them more. Her smile always seemed to brighten the room even though it was already lit up.

She walked towards the bed a brush in hand as she brushed the wet strands of hair. Soul gave her a warm smile and leaned forward grabbing her free wrist pulling her onto the bed with him. "Here let me see that." He said taking the brush from her hand and worked on her hair himself. He brushed her hair gently taking care of it like it was another gem on her perfect body. Maka hummed closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of him brushing her hair. The scythe weapon enjoyed hearing her hums, they were like music to his ears. After a couple of more seconds he set the brush down on the other side of the bed. "All done, now come here you." He smirked devilishly wrapping his arms around his meister's waist pulling her towards him. His head rested on his still broken head board, he hasn't wanted to fix it. Whenever he looked at it he couldn't help but fill up with pride.

Maka squeaked but complied and soon found herself in the arms of her lover and best friend. She rested her head on his bare chest. Her hand gently stroked his arm that was around her abdomen securely. He held onto her the tightest in the night, and he had his reasons. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Maka, more than anything." He said in a low tone almost whisper like. The blonde meister turned her head around and gave him a sad smile. "I know you do, and I loved you too more than anything else in the world." She replied sadly. Soul knew that look and shook his head, "No Maka let's not do this, not tonight." He pleaded wrapping his arms tighter around her figure. "I'm sorry Soul, you can't keep doing this to yourself. It doesn't matter how hard you squeeze, I'm not real." She said goodly tears forming in her eyes.

Soul eyes became just as watery, possibly even more. "No, this is real, this happened every night. I made love to you on this bed, I held you in my arms in this bed. You were here every night by my side safe." He choked out, his heart began to drop and break all over again. "I was, and those were the happiest moments of my life. Those memories will stay with you forever even if I'm not." She tilted her tear stained face up to his and pecked his cheek. "Let me go Soul…please. Let go of me I'm no longer here, so please stop holding on." She begged breaking free from his grasp. She sat up and wiped his tears away with her hands and kisses.

He couldn't stop crying, he hated himself more than anything or anyone. The Kishin was scum for killing her. But he was even worse for letting her die. She was his everything, what did he have left now that she was gone? "I don't know how to go on Maka, please tell me how I can survive without you? Because I really just don't think I can." He sobbed into her chest. Small arms wrapped around the scythe demon weapon. "You can go on without me by letting me go. I'll be waiting for you on the other side. But if you find someone here, fall in love with them, and start over then I'll understand." She smiled sadly with her red puffy emerald eyes.

"No never, you're the only one for me Maka Albarn. I'll see you on the other side and you can count I'll come alone." he promised her. Maka refused to say anything more, his words in the moment were honest. But it would be a promise not kept. "I want you to be happy Soul, promise me you'll be happy and let people back in." She said rubbing his back with her small hands trying to comfort him.

His red eyes focused on hers, "I promise you know I'll do anything for you Maka. So please just for tonight, stay with me." He said wrapping his arms around her pulling her down to lay with him from the once more. "I will….I love you Soul." She smiled pecking his lips. " I love you more." He smirked kissing her back tenderly.

They stayed up talking the rest of the night, mostly about the past. Neither dared to bring up the future once more. Sleep soon took over Soul as much as he fought it. He never wanted this night to end. But he was able to finally get a good night's rest after so many months as he held onto the love of his life in his arms for the last time.

FIN


End file.
